Sayonara Koibito
by Alliya Uchiwa
Summary: C'est jour de réjouissances au sein du royaume. La guerre est finie, un avenir radieux s'annonce. Mais tout le monde n'a pas le coeur en fête. Pour le bien de tous, pour ce qui compte vraiment, certains sacrifices doivent être faits...


**Rating : **K

**Genre : **euuuhAngst je dirais

**Pairing : **vous verrez

**Disclamer : **Comme d'habitude,aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff, ils sont tous à TITE KUBO ( le veinard).

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! voilà donc mon dernier OS, enfin, le dernier que je publie, mais y en a d'autres que j'ai écrit après celui-là et que vous aurez en temps et en heure^^

L'idée de ce OS m'est venue après avoir regardé le film Hua Mulan, un beau film, mais la fin… bref, la fin, quoi.

Cette histoire n'est probablement pas au niveau de ce que j'ai fait avant, loin derrière Hasta la vista, mais bon, j'ai voulu essayer quand même. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, comme toujours ^_^

Aller, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**Sayonara koibito **

Une effervescence joyeuse régnait dans la capitale. Les rues résonnaient des rires et des chants d'allégresse et des pétales semblaient pleuvoir du ciel, tombant en cascade parfumée et colorée sur le chemin des chevaux qui avançaient au pas sur le chemin pavé. La foule en liesse acclamait son monarque qui leur ramenait la paix, après une guère qui avait duré bien trop longtemps, et s'achevait enfin. De nombreuses vies avaient été perdues, des larmes avaient été versées, mais à présent, le temps était venu de célébrer le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Le monarque, en tenue d'apparat, menait le convoi. Son visage était marqué par les batailles et les années, mais malgré cela, un sourire étirait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il saluait ses sujets. A ses côtés s'avançait le monarque du royaume voisin, qui avait été jusqu'à lors un ennemi redoutable. Lui aussi était vêtu de ses plus beaux atours et l'épée à son flanc était plus ornementale que fonctionnelle. Ce jour était un jour de réjouissance et promesse d'avenir, non de conflit et de violence. Un cheval derrière eux, venait un jeune homme brun au visage tatoué dont le maintien noble et fier trahissait les origines royales. Shûhei, fils ainé du roi invité, et celui qui allait être l'un des piliers de cette paix nouvelle.

En ce jour béni des Esprits, les deux monarques allaient unir leurs enfants par les liens sacrés du mariage qui scellerait la paix entre les deux nations et ouvrirait la voie d'un avenir nouveau et meilleur. Si les Esprits le voulaient, cette union écarterait à jamais l'ombre de la guerre et assurerait la prospérité pour les deux peuples qui n'en ferait bientôt presque plus qu'un. La décision du monarque n'avait pas été facilement acceptée par son peuple, au départ, alors que les combats venaient à peine de cesser, mais finalement, tous avaient compris que c'était là la meilleure solution, et si le pardon n'était pas encore réellement accordé, l'espoir d'un avenir plus radieux allégeait les cœurs.

Depuis l'une des fenêtres du palais où se déroulerait la cérémonie, une silhouette immobile et silencieuse observait le convoi royal qui approchait. Une brise légère faisait voler quelques fines mèches couleur feu qui avaient refusé de rester sagement attachées dans sa longue tresse lui battant le dos et dans laquelle avait été entrelacées rubans colorés et perles précieuses. Dans sa somptueuse robe bleu azur, agrémentée de rubans argentés et de diverses pierres précieuse, qui épousait son corps presque respectueusement avant de s'évaser autour de ses hanches et de ses jambes jusqu'à former une traine, Rangiku, princesse du royaume, était d'une beauté exquise. Assurément la plus belle jeune fille des 13 royaumes. La plus courtisée également, mais jusque là, son père avait refusé d'accorder la main de son plus précieux trésor à tous les nobles qui s'étaient empressés de lui faire leur demande. Elle lui en avait toujours été reconnaissante. Elle aimait sa liberté et n'était pas pressée de prendre époux. Mais tout avait changé…

Afin de mettre un terme au conflit incessant qui l'opposait au Cinquième royaume, son père avait accepté la proposition de paix et avait fait d'elle l'agneau sacrificiel qui assurerait l l'avenir de son pays.

Ses beaux yeux azurs se fermèrent tandis qu'elle serrait les poings, victime de sa colère impuissante. Elle détestait cette situation. Elle n'était pas une jolie poupée que dont on disposait à sa guise. Elle n'était pas l'une de ces princesses serviles et douces qui rêvaient depuis l'enfance au prince charmant venant les sauver sur son blanc destrier pour la traiter ensuite comme des jolies choses fragiles. Un prince charmant peut être, mais à condition qu'elle le choisisse elle-même. Son sort lui faisait horreur… mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Rangiku aimait sa liberté… mais elle aimait aussi son peuple. Elle était née fille de roi, et avait des devoirs liés à cette condition. Et il était temps pour elle d'agir pour le bien des siens…

« Il est presque l'heure, Princesse… »

La voix qui s'éleva soudain dans son dos la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour faire face au visage presque toujours souriant de l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans ses appartements.

« Penses à frapper et à demander la permission d'entrer, la prochaine fois. »

Son ton était mordant, plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, mais son humeur était sombre et une part d'elle-même, importante, vouait un profond ressentiment à son visiteur. C'était injuste, elle le savait. Tout comme le fait que cette colère ne faisait que dissimuler d'autres sentiments contradictoires.

Si sa remarque eut le moindre effet sur son vis à vis, ce dernier n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de s'incliner dans une semi révérence moqueuse.

« Toutes mes plus pates excuses, Princesse. »

Il n'était pas désolé le moins du monde, elle le savait très bien. Elle soupira et l'observa plus attentivement. Comme probablement tous les officiers présents au palais et qui assisteraient à la cérémonie, il avait sorti ses vêtements d'apparat, d'un blanc immaculé qui se mariait assez bien avec ses cheveux clairs, presque argentés. Les rubans rouges et bleus qui témoignaient de son rang venaient apporter un peu de couleur à l'ensemble, tout comme son sabre, dans son fourreau de cérémonie, qui pendait à sa taille. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans cette tenue, lors de sa nomination en tant que capitaine de l'armée du roi. Et elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait fière allure. Et que cela le rendait d'avantage séduisant…

Elle retint un soupir et secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin là. Aujourd'hui moins que jamais. Elle se détourna, et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en bas, pour accueillir mon père, et ses invités ? »

Elle l'entendit pénétrer d'avantage dans la pièce, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Les autres s'en occupent. Ma présence est plus utile ici. Après tout, à part en temps de guerre, ma fonction première est de veiller à votre sécurité et à votre bien être, Princesse… »

« Arrête… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il l'entendit, bien sûr, même s'il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Une colère douloureuse enfla dans son cœur et Rangiku pivota à nouveau pour lui faire face, ses yeux bleu flamboyants venant s'encrer dans les siens.

« Arrête ce petit jeu, Gin. Il n'y a que toi et moi, ici. Alors cesse ton petit numéro de capitaine dévoué ! »

Gin soupira, avant d'hausser les épaules, son agaçant sourire ne variant pas un instant.

« Eh bien, quelle humeur ! C'est pourtant sensé être le plus beau jour de votre vie… »

Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le petit miroir rond qui vola vers son visage. Il poussa un nouveau soupir dramatique.

« Quelle violence… »

« Épargne-moi tes pitreries ! Pas aujourd'hui, je t'en prie… »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, et elle prit soin de dissimuler à nouveau son expression en lui tournant le dos, entourant de ses bras son buste enserré dans le corsé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi jouait-il à celui que rien de tout cela ne touchait ? Comme si… Comme s'ils étaient deux inconnus. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas grandis ensembles… Fait les 400 coups ensembles… Comme si, en grandissant, ils n'étaient pas devenus autre chose que des amis… ou plutôt, comme s'ils n'auraient pas pu devenir d'avantage… Comme s'il n'était que le capitaine Gin, l'un des meilleurs soldats du roi et occasionnellement garde du corps de la princesse. Même sa façon de parler avait changé, se faisant plus correcte et plus posée.

« Allons, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un tel état. Le Prince Shûhei est quelqu'un de bien, de ce que j'ai entendu dire. Un homme d'honneur et un bon guerrier, je peux attester de ce dernier point. »

Oui, en effet, de cela, il pouvait en témoigner. Après tout, il avait fait parti des troupes qui avaient affronté celles du Cinquième royaume à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait déjà du rencontrer le Prince… Avait peut être du croiser le fer avec lui… Elle serra le poing, et des mots qui n'auraient pas du être prononcés en ce jour franchirent ses lèvres.

« Tu aurais du le tuer lorsque tu l'as rencontré sur le champ de bataille… Alors tout ceci n'aurait pas lieu. »

Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, aussi ne vit-elle pas le sourire de Gin se dissiper légèrement, le temps de quelques secondes. Mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, rien ne trahissait le fait que les mots prononcés avaient peut être pu le toucher.

« Ne dites pas ça. Le Seigneur Aizen n'aurait jamais accepté une paix avec notre royaume si son fils aîné avait péri sous nos lames. Et puis, laissez donc une chance au prince. Je suis sûr qu'il vous rendra heureuse. Il avait l'air empressé d'obtenir votre main, en tout cas, et je suis persuadé qu'il fera tout pour vous satisfaire. »

Rangiku se raidit, crispant d'avantage son poing. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre encenser l'homme qu'elle devrait bientôt épouser… Non, c'était tout autre chose qu'elle espérait entendre… mais puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre l'initiative, c'était à elle de le faire.

« Tu te souviens, Gin ? Du jour où tu m'as dit que j'étais la personne la plus importante, pour toi ? Que tu ferais tout pour moi, et que s'il le fallait, tu n'hésiterais pas à m'amener loin d'ici, afin que nous ne soyons jamais séparés ? »

Cela remontait à plusieurs années, mais elle s'en souvenait encore très bien. Ils n'étaient pas encore de jeunes adultes, mais plus tout à fait des enfants non plus. Ils se promenaient dans les jardins, derrière le palais, et s'amusaient à se pourchasser comme ils le faisaient enfants, sans se soucier du fait que Rangiku était une princesse et ne devrait normalement pas faire ce genre de chose. Ils s'en étaient toujours moqués avant, et cela ne devait pas changer. Ils avaient fini par parler d'un jeune prince qui était venu à la cour en visite diplomatique avec ses parents et qu'on avait présenté à Rangiku. Un jeune prince qui pourrait dans l'avenir devenir son mari. Rangiku avait exprimé son mécontentement à Gin, et celui-ci, après s'être moqué avec elle, avait fini par retrouver son sérieux et par lui dire ces mots qui s'étaient gravé dans son cœur et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Elle avait pris cela comme une promesse, et une partie d'elle, celle qui ne voulait pas se sacrifier pour son pays, espérait que cela en était une.

Elle attendit, le cœur battant, une réponse qui tarda à venir. Mais quand elle vint, elle sentit ce même cœur se briser.

« Hmm, non, désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Princesse. Et il aurait été bien inconvenant de ma part de parler ainsi… »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et réprima les larmes que sa douleur rageuse voulut faire naître. C'était donc là sa réponse… Alors ce qu'elle avait tant craint depuis qu'il était entré dans l'armée était vrai. L'enfant qu'elle avait connu n'existait plus… l'homme qu'il était devenu n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle. Et s'il lui arrivait de plaisanter avec elle, presque comme autrefois, tout ce qui les avait unis était bel et bien perdu. Elle avait été stupide… Stupide de croire que les sentiments n'avaient pas été que de son côté à elle. Elle payait à présent le prix de sa naïveté…

« Je vois… »

Oui, elle voyait, et comprenait à présent. Elle s'était inventé un joli conte rien que pour elle, sans prince, mais avec un chevalier en armure. Il était temps de laisser derrière elle ses illusions et d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Aujourd'hui, elle allait épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour le bien de son pays et de son peuple. Rien n'empêcherait cela. Et elle devrait dire adieu au dernier lien qui l'attachait encore à un passé heureux, mais révolu.

On frappa à sa porte et une voix s'éleva depuis le couloir.

« Princesse, sa majesté votre père vous fait mander. Tout le monde est présent, et la cérémonie va commencer. Ils n'attendent plus que vous. »

Son poing se serra d'avantage. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa les rues de la capitale qui s'étendaient sous ses fenêtres.

« J'arrive. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se redressa, et verrouilla son cœur. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Elle était Rangiku, Princesse du Dixième royaume, la plus belle et la plus forte de toutes. Elle accomplirait son devoir et personne ne saurait jamais qu'en ce jour, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, qui ne pourrait peut être jamais être réparé…

Elle se retourna et s'avança vers la porte, droite et fière comme l'héritière royale qu'elle était. Elle se força à ne pas regarder Gin tandis qu'elle le dépassait. Elle en avait fini avec lui… Ils avaient fait un choix auxquels ils devraient désormais se tenir.

Mais alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, derrière laquelle devaient l'attendre les jeunes filles qui l'accompagneraient jusqu'à l'autel, un appel la retint malgré elle.

« Rangiku… »

Il y eut un instant de silence tandis que son cœur se serrait à nouveau, d'un espoir qu'elle se devrait plus éprouver.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. La plus belle de toutes les promises.»

Il n'y avait plus rien de moqueur dans sa voix et cela ne la blessa que d'avantage. Elle se mordit la langue pour se retenir de répondre, mais bien malgré elle, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de sa joue. Elle leva la main et essuya la larme d'un geste presque rageur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il cela ? Prenait-il donc plaisir à la faire souffrir ? Non… Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle ouvrit la porte et rejoignit le cortège sans prononcer un mot, laissant la porte se refermer sur la personne qui avait été la plus importante de son passé, et qu'il lui faudrait à présent oublier…

La porte se referma lentement, et lorsque que cela fut fait, Gin laissa tomber le masque. Son visage se crispa en une expression de tristesse douloureuse. Il l'avait fait souffrir, il en était bien conscient. Mais il avait autrefois fait un choix auquel il avait du se tenir depuis lors. Un choix qu'elle ne comprendrait peut être pas. Un choix qu'elle ne devrait jamais connaitre. Rangiku… Sa merveilleuse fleur sauvage… Il n'avait pas pu retenir ces derniers mots, même s'il aurait du s'en abstenir. Mais il n'avait pu taire cette vérité. Rangiku était magnifique, dans sa robe de mariée. Le plus beau joyau des 13 royaumes. Un joyau qui ne lui avait jamais été destiné et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu posséder… même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre, et qu'il aurait tout donné pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'avait pas oublié. Non, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour ensoleillé, dans les jardins du palais, où l'enfant naïf qu'il était encore lui avait fait cette promesse qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir. Du moins pas dans son intégralité. Il avait été chanceux. Lui, l'enfant de serviteurs, avait pu grandir auprès de la jeune princesse, avait pu la chérir à sa façon, la protéger… Il l'avait tout de suite aimée. Elle avait été sa fleur, sa Rangiku, auprès de qui il aurait voulu rester pour toujours. Mais ils avaient grandis, et la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Elle était princesse, et lui un simple domestique. Il était alors entré dans l'armée, espérant gravir les échelons et gagner en prestige avec l'espoir qu'un jour, il serait suffisamment digne d'elle pour pouvoir demander sa main, sans la couvrir de honte. Il s'était toujours moqué de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, mais n'aurait jamais supporté qu'on médise d'elle, surtout par sa faute.

Alors il s'était engagé, était devenu fort, avait pris du galon. Il avait même changé sa façon de parler, pour pouvoir rivaliser avec un membre de la noblesse. Pour pouvoir tromper son monde et maintenir l'illusion. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'important, avait gagné le respect des soldats et du monarque. L'espoir lui était permis.

Et puis tout avait basculé. Un jour de bataille, alors qu'il avait été séparé de ses troupes et s'était retrouvé face au monarque du Cinquième royaume, il avait compris le sens réel et primordial de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Rangiku. Alors qu'il contemplait le visage souriant du mal, il avait compris qu'il serait effectivement prêt à tout pour la protéger. Même à renoncer à elle…

Aizen Sosuke, Seigneur du Cinquième Royaume, était un homme ambitieux qui dissimulait sa cruauté et son esprit retord derrière un visage avenant et souriant teinté de bienveillance. Mais Gin n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait pu lire dans ce regard chocolat les ravages qu'il pourrait causer, notamment pour le Dixième Royaume qui semblait particulièrement l'intéresser, de part sa situation géographique avantageuse. Aizen ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il détruirait tout sur son passage s'il le devait. Et s'il menait la guerre jusqu'au cœur du Dixième royaume… ce qui risquait fort d'arriver, leur monarque si droit et généreux ne pouvant faire le poids face au démon à visage d'homme qui s'opposait à lui… alors Rangiku serait en danger. Elle servirait peut être de moyen de pression contre son père, dans le meilleur des cas, ou bien serait tuée dans la bataille… si elle ne finissait tout simplement pas entre les griffes d'Aizen.

Non, il n'aurait pas pu laisser cela arriver.

Alors il avait fait son choix. Ce jour là, entouré de cadavres alliés et ennemis, il avait pris sa décision et avait fait une nouvelle promesse, au plus profond de son cœur. S'ils affrontaient un démon, alors il en deviendrait un lui aussi. Il se battrait, manipulerait, intriguerait, tromperait le diable lui-même si c'était nécessaire, pour arriver à ses fins.

Et il l'avait fait.

Il avait réussi à approcher d'Aizen, à le convaincre, après maintes manœuvre, qu'il était tout disposé à l'aider dans ses projets de conquêtes. Il lui avait même subtilement facilité la tâche à de nombreuses reprises, sans que personne ne se doute de rien. L'armée du Dixième royaume devait perdre, progressivement, et il avait œuvré pour que cela se passe en évitant le plus gros des pertes. Il avait œuvré de tout son talent et de toute sa persuasion pour finalement mener Aizen là où il le voulait. Il avait réussi à obtenir le traité de paix qui lierait les deux royaumes, par l'intermédiaire d'un mariage, avec l'un des fils d'Aizen. Il avait rencontré Shûhei, sur le champ de bataille et en dehors. Avait lu au plus profond de son âme que ce dernier n'avait rien de commun avec son géniteur, et qu'il serait la protection idéale pour Rangiku. Il avait alors encensé la beauté de la princesse à Shuuhei, avait tout fait pour séduire ce jeune homme qui comme tous les autres, ne pourrait qu'être conquis par la jeune femme lorsqu'il la rencontrerait. S'il ne pouvait être à ses côtés pour la protéger, alors il devrait la confier à quelqu'un de convenable. Il devait la confier à Shûhei, et tant pis si cette idée le mettait au supplice.

Et finalement, il avait réussi. Ce jour marquait l'aboutissement de tous ses projets. Aujourd'hui, Rangiku épouserait Shûhei et en devenant princesse du Cinquième Royaume, n'aurait plus à craindre de subir un sort funeste…

Il avait réussi, oui. Mais pour cela, il avait du renoncer à tout ce qui lui était cher. Il avait dû se détacher de Rangiku, renoncer à elle. Il avait dû la faire souffrir, pour son propre bien… Il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu la protéger comme elle le méritait. Et l'emmener loin de son royaume pour la garder auprès de lui n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait fini par la perdre… Alors autant choisir la façon que cela arrive, et de faire en sorte qu'il soit le seul à en souffrir sur le long terme. Comme il l'avait dit, Shûhei l'aimerait, la protégerait, ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse… Il lui rendrait le sourire, ferait d'elle une femme comblée. Lui donnerait la vie et les enfants de sang royal qu'elle méritait…

Sa main se crispa d'avantage sur la poignée de son épée. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir de la colère à cette idée. Tout ceci était sa décision, son œuvre. Il devait à présent assumer…

Il se redressa, remit en place son masque souriant et descendit dans la salle de cérémonie. Celle-ci était bondée. Tous les nobles du pays étaient présents, ainsi que certains du Cinquième royaume. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle et s'adossa au mur, à côté de la porte, détaillant les lieux du regard. Mais ses yeux vinrent rapidement se river sur le seul être important. Rangiku se tenait devant l'autel, aux côtés de Shûhei. Son père tenait sa main dans la sienne, et après y avoir déposé un baiser, la mit dans celle du prince. Gin n'entendit pas les mots prononcés, mais ils n'avaient aucune importance. Il vit le ruban rouge qui fut noué autour des mains des promis pour symboliser leur nouveau lien. Il vit le prince Shuûhei se tourner vers sa nouvelle épouse et sceller leur union en même temps que leurs lèvres.

Son sourire se crispa, son cœur se serra, et il n'entendit pas les acclamations de la foule qui saluaient le nouveau couple royal. Il réprima l'envie violente d'occire le nouvel époux. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il venait de perdre sa fleur sauvage en faisant d'elle la nouvelle princesse et future reine du Cinquième royaume… Elle partirait, loin de lui, là où il ne pourrait pas la suivre, à moins de trahir encore d'avantage… Non, il ne le ferait pas. Il ne la ferait pas souffrir d'avantage en demeurant auprès d'elle. Ce jour serait celui où leurs chemins se croiseraient pour la dernière fois, à moins qu'une catastrophe ne le conduise à nouveau à elle pour continuer à tenir sa promesse. Non, au plus profond de son cœur, et ce pour le reste de sa vie, il garderait en mémoire l'image d'elle, si belle dans sa robe bleue, accompagnée de celle de la fillette rieuse et charmante qu'elle avait été…

Et alors que la foule continuait d'acclamer bruyamment le couple princier, sachant que personne ne lui prêtait la moindre intention, Gin laissa son masque glisser à nouveau, une dernière fois. Son sourire se fit plus triste et douloureux et il permit à une seule et unique larme de franchir la limite de ses paupières. Le brouhaha de la foule noya les mots qu'il murmura, pour la première et dernière fois…

« Sayonara, koibito… »

Et malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur, il ne regrettait rien.

Il n'en avait de toute manière pas le droit…

Fin

Verdict ?


End file.
